A Prelude to Romance
by MidnightEmberMisery
Summary: A prelude to a first date for Wonder Girl and Arsenal. Also features a bit of Spitfire fluff!


"Are you sure I look okay? I mean, I'm sure I still have time to change," Cassie unzipped her purse and pulled out her phone, "I still have about five minutes until he gets here, and in a lot of teen movies, the girl always makes the guy wait and then she makes a dramatic entrance and he's all speechless and stuff and…"

"Cassie!" Artemis interrupted the girl, "You look fine! You just need to relax!" The ex-archer elbowed her boyfriend, a certain red-head, in the side, gesturing at him to say something.

"Uh, yeah, Cassie. You look great. Roy, I mean Arsenal, is going to…" Wally trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. Nor did he really have any idea how he'd gotten roped into this insanity. One minute, he'd been relaxing on the couch, eating pizza and watching Rachel Ray. The next minute, his apartment had been a flurry of dresses and make-up and various hair products and electrical gadgets that looked like torture devices. (He would later learn that Cassie had asked for Artemis' help getting ready for her big date with the original Roy, and Artemis had not been able to say no, considering she'd managed to become an older-sister-figure to the other blonde.)

"He's going to be speechless, Cassie, I promise." The older blonde girl smiled a reassuring smile at her younger friend. Her positive comment was followed by a knock at the door, one that sent Cassie into a flurry.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh he's here! Artemis, is my lipstick okay? Has my mascara smeared? I bet my hair's super-frizzy! Oh, I'm a mess, I just know it! He's going to take one look at me and leave! Or even worse, he's going to still take me out but he's going to be super-bored and then he's never going to ask me out again! I can't do this!" Cassie wailed. And then she heard a voice behind her, one that caused her to stop in her tracks.

"I'm sure you look fine."

Cassie whirled around to see Arsenal standing in the doorway, smiling as Artemis stood behind him covering his eyes. _Oh my. _The robotic-armed hero really cleaned up nicely. He was dressed in a tuxedo - _I wonder where he got that from _- and it fit him very nicely. Very, **very **nicely. _What is a guy like him even doing asking out a girl like me?_

"Artemis, can I please look now?" Arsenal sounded a bit impatient, and he was tapping his foot a bit. Cassie giggled as Artemis looked at her and mouthed, "Are you ready?" She nodded back in the affirmative, and the older blonde stepped back, removing her hands.

To say Roy was awestruck when he finally took in Cassie's image was an understatement. _"_Wow." He just stared at Cassie, trying to figure out _how words what is speak_. _She looks so beautiful. What was I thinking? This is probably just a pity date. No girl that looks like her really wants to go out with the guy with a metal arm._

"Cassie, flirt with him!" Artemis hissed in her ear as she passed by, returning to cuddle with her boyfriend. Cassie gulped, trying to adhere a flirty smile to her face. _How do I flirt when all I want to do is fan myself right now? _But she sucked it up and tried to flirt with him anyways. Artemis clearly knew what she should be doing. "You don't look so bad yourself."

All Roy could do was nod. He was too busy checking Cassie out, running his eyes up and down her very appealingly-displayed physique. _There's no way she's only a demigod when she's gorgeous enough to rival Aphrodite. _It was only when she'd grabbed onto his arm, a little unsteady in her four-inch heels, that he managed to regain any semblance of coherency and thought.

"Um, Cassie…" he cleared his throat, and reached up to loosen his tie a bit. "Are you…are you ready to go?" He looked down at her, although she was only a few inches shorter than him in those heels that caused him to think _oh my god her legs go on for days_, smiling awkwardly. He was relieved when she smiled back at him, seeming cheerful and at ease.

"I do believe that I am." Arsenal held the door open for her and she walked outside. The two were followed out by the apartment's tenants, who were grinning like proud parents.

The younger red-head led the younger blonde out to his ride, a nice Mustang he'd probably borrowed for either Red or Green Arrow. He held the car door open for her - _he's hot as a gentleman holy crap - _and then walked around and got in the driver's seat. As the Mustang pulled out of the parking lot, Cassie turned and waved at the ex-heroes who had put up with her for the past few hours.

Artemis and Wally waved back until the car was out of sight. Then they headed back into their apartment. "You know, Arty, those two reminded me of some people…" Wally commented jokingly as they returned to the couch. His girlfriend playfully smacked him as she nestled into his side. "Shut up and kiss me, Baywatch."

* * *

**A/N: A fic I posted on tumblr forever ago based on a prompt from my friend. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
